1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method to humidify a work space in a gas-fed incubator, wherein water is evaporated in a heatable pan in the floor area of an inner container surrounding the work space until a predetermined temperature is reached. The invention also pertains to a gas-fed incubator.
Here, the invention involves a method according to the basic principle of passive humidification, wherein at the same time as the temperature-controlled heating of the inner container, the atmosphere of the inner container is humidified by evaporation of water from a heatable pan until a predetermined temperature is reached and the relative humidity is maintained in a state of equilibrium (dynamic equilibrium of condensation and evaporation).
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas-fed incubator for cultivating human or animal cells or tissues is known from DE 3815528 C1. This incubator has an inner housing that can be closed by means of a door. Further, the incubator is surrounded by a heat-insulating outer housing, wherein a humidifier is arranged in the floor area of the inner housing. Electrical heating elements are arranged underneath the floor of the inner housing and in the area of the side walls. The humidifier is realized in the form of a floor pan holding a water bath, wherein the heating elements lie flat against the outside of the floor. The heating elements are bent upwards in the area of the side walls and the rear wall of the inner housing such that they project past the plane of the inner-housing floor and thus heat the transition region between the floor and side or rear wall. In order to achieve a high relative humidity in the test space, the water is heated quickly and uniformly, wherein condensation on the inner wall is prevented to a large degree.
Further, an incubator with controlled interior atmosphere is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,687 A, in which a chamber used as the interior is surrounded by a heated jacket filled with water. A glass door sealing the interior has an electrically conductive coating for heating. Furthermore, disturbances in the environment of the incubator during operation are compensated for by the regulator. This involves a relatively complicated design.